


praise

by CapnShellhead



Series: Kinktober 2018 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Tony Stark, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Kinktober, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 07:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16259183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapnShellhead/pseuds/CapnShellhead
Summary: Continuation of the last Coulson/Tony story. In which Tony actually learns to accept Coulson's praise.





	praise

**Author's Note:**

> I struggled so hard with the prompts for this day because I'd already written Steve/Tony Praise kink before and I didn't want to write it again, unfortunately. So, here's a small continuation of the Coulson/Tony I wrote for the last prompt. 
> 
> For Day 7 of Kinktober. The prompt "praise kink."

Coulson was working.

His pen scratched quietly over the paperwork for Clint’s last report, making spelling corrections as much as he was making notes on what questions to ask when he next saw Clint. He had Tony bare and plugged in his lap, resting against his chest as he patiently waited. From time to time, Coulson would run his fingers through Tony’s hair and down the nape of his neck, more to comfort him and let him know that he was still paying attention.

As he worked, his hand slid down to Tony’s stomach, stroking him calmingly and earning a slight shudder. Tony’s cock hardened, bobbing up wetly along his stomach and the back of Coulson’s hand. He paid it no attention: Tony knew the rules. Tony didn’t even ask or whine the way he used to. Instead, he took a deep breath and nosed into Coulson’s cheek, shuddering when Coulson whispered, “Good boy.

Eventually, Coulson dropped his hand to the plug buried deep in Tony’s ass, circling the rim stretched tight around it. Tony’s breath caught, lashes brushing lightly along Coulson’s cheek as Coulson pressed against the base of the plug rhythmically. When he stopped, Tony’s hips rolled slowly, trying to get more contact. Coulson pressed down harder, earning a gasp as the plug brushed that spot deep inside. Tony stilled, his cock jerking insistently in response.

Coulson stopped, waiting patiently as Tony locked it down, breathing in slowly and calming himself. Finally, a mumbled, “Sorry.”

Coulson reached up to scratch at his scalp, his words soft. “No need. You didn’t touch.”

He continued on, a few more pages to go. When Tony had calmed himself, he dropped his hand back to the plug, playing with it a little and enjoying the little hitches in Tony’s breath. He remembered when this was a nightmare for them: when Tony couldn’t stand being naked without Coulson filling him up, when he couldn’t take sitting in Coulson’s lap without having all of his attention.

The constant contact helped. Coulson continued either stroking his hair or playing with his hole. Finally, he turned the last page and closed the file, setting his pen down. He felt Tony shudder in excitement, even as he tried to hide it. Smiling, Coulson treated him with a sweet kiss, pressing down on the base of the plug as he did. Tony groaned, opening for his tongue as Coulson rocked the plug inside of him.

When he pulled back, Tony was panting, trying his hardest not to roll his hips. Coulson felt a surge of pride, smiling as he praised him, “You’re so good for me.” Tony flushed with pleasure, averting his gaze at the compliment. “You were so patient in waiting for me to finish my work. Thank you.”

Tony shuddered, his cock jerking as Coulson played with the plug for another few minutes. Tony’s cock was flushed and leaking profusely from the tip. He had a hair trigger and Coulson doubted it would take much to push him over the edge.

Tony rested against his chest, his head falling back over Coulson’s shoulder as he traced the edge of his rim. Tony keened, his chest heaving as he rocked down against the plug. “You need to come,” Coulson noted, his cock hardening beneath Tony’s weight.

Reaching for the plug, he removed it carefully, kissing Tony’s cheek when he earned a quiet whine. Slicking his fingers, he pushed two inside promptly, stifling a groan at the slick warmth engulfing his fingers. His cock pulsed jealously, longing to bury itself inside Tony.

“You feel so good inside,” he whispered, earning another shudder. He crooked his fingers, grinding against Tony’s thighs as he worked. He could bring Tony off just like this, watching his lashes flutter and his lips part as he panted and begged Coulson for more. “You want to come just like this? On Daddy’s fingers?”

Tony nodded insistently, wrapping his hand around Coulson’s wrist. “What do you say?” Coulson asked, crooking his fingers once more.

“Please,” he begged.

“Please?”

“Please, Daddy,” he panted, his lashes wet as he pushed down on Coulson’s fingers.

Coulson nosed in behind his ear, murmuring soft encouragements. “So good for me. I know you don’t like it when I have to work but you were so patient.” Tony nodded, cheeks flushed with pride as he rocked down into Coulson’s hand. “You’ve more than earned this.”

Tony started to let out hitching breaths, his lips parted as he started to shake. Plunging his fingers inside, Coulson held him close and spread his thighs wider. “That’s it. Come for me.”

Tony’s eyes fell shut, cock jerking before his stomach tensed and he let out a needy moan. “Daddy,” he breathed, his chest heaving as he panted.

His cock spilled messily along his belly in long, thick ropes. Coulson worked him repeatedly, milking as much as he could get.

“That’s it. Let me take care of you.”

Tony nodded, turning his face into Coulson’s neck as his cock spurted and released even more. It seemed to go on forever, Tony’s moans growing more and more desperate as he continued to spill more. When he finally stopped, his cock jerking and coming up empty, he pulled his wet face from Coulson’s neck.

Coulson stroked his face with his clean hand, shushing him as he leaned in for a kiss. “Are you okay?” Tony nodded obediently, his eyes wide and honest. It had taken a while before Coulson taught him never to lie when he checked on him after. Now, he leaned in and kissed Tony’s lips once more, wiping his face. He pulled back, holding Tony’s gaze firmly. “Thank you. I appreciate it.”

It had taken a little over a year to get this point: where Coulson could express gratitude or compliment Tony and he would actually accept it. Now, Tony looked him in the eye, his lip caught between his teeth, face flushed with exertion. And he nodded.

 


End file.
